A New Light
by twilight4life08
Summary: This story starts right after Eclipse ends, when Bella decides to tell Charlie. Ends right before the wedding. SEQUEL IN PROGRESS!
1. Telling Charlie

**Disclainer: **Unfortunately, all of these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and not me, but I wish Edward was mine.

Edward quickly carried me back to the car and put me in my seat. He gave me one more quick kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" he said, his eyes worried.

"Edward." I stared into his topaz eyes. "I have never been as sure for anything else in my life. Now let's go before I loose my nerve.

Edward drove slowly for him, only a mere 80 miles an hour. We arrived at Charlie's much faster then I would have liked. I shakily got out of the car. Edward grabbed my hand as I walked to what I was sure was my impending doom.

"It'll be fine." Edward whispered in my ear. "Charlie seems to be in a good mood."

I tentatively opened the door. "Umm Dad?" Can Edward and I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, come on in here." Charlie's voice came from the living room. I could hear the game going on in the background. As we walked in, I noticed a puzzled look on Charlie's face. I plopped down on the couch. Edward sat next to me still holding my hand.

"Dad…" I started out shakily. Then I said the rest really fast to get it over with. "Edward proposed and I said yes and we are getting married August 13th."

Charlie just stared.

"Umm hello Dad?"

"BELLA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING THIS. I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD NO BETTER!" He took a few deep breathes to calm himself.

Before I could say anything, Edward intervened. "Charlie, I promise you I will take good care of Bella for forever and eternity. You won't have to worry about her at all. I have pleanty of money and I will be able to provide for her. She will be in good hands, I promise you."

By now Charlie had calmed down. He looked back and forth between the two of us. Finally he said, "Well I guess I can see that the two of you love each other very much." He turned to Edward. "You better make sure you take good care of her or else." To my surprise he added, "Welcome to the family Edward," and held out his hand for Edward to shake.

"Thank you sir, I will." Edward replied taking it.

Edward and I turned to leave, but Charlie shouted out at our retreating backs, "Make sure you tell Renee!"

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it and please review.


	2. Happiness

**Disclaimer: **These wonderful characters are Stephanie Meyer's and not MINE!

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys this chapter. I wrote it during this boring city council meeting I had to go to for my government class. I wanted to fall asleep the whole time. Well, read revise and review!

Edward and I walked upstairs to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed. Edward sat next to me watching me closely. I pulled my blankets up over my head. He pulled them back down and tried to soothe me by saying, "See, that didn't go over too badly. You don't have to worry about Charlie anymore." I groaned. "Ya, but now I have to worry about telling Renee. Ugg! I am not looking forward to doing that."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I guess I should do it tomorrow. I think I have been yelled at enough for one day and it is kind of late."

"That sounds like a good idea. Don't worry; I'll be there with you."

He fluidly wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. The next moment, I felt his cool lips moving up my neck, kissing every inch of it. I sighed and moved my lips to touch his. My hands knotted in his hair as our kiss grew more passionate.

He rolled softly so he was on top of me. His cold, hard hands rubbed against the bare skin between my shirts and my pants. I sighed again and broke away gasping for air. Edward rolled off me and waited for my breathing to return to normal. He turned to face me.

"You really know how to push the boundaries Bella."

I grinned in response. He stood up from the bed and bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Go have your human minute and I'll see you later okay?"

"Fine." I fake pouted and stomped across the room to gather up my things for my human minute.

"I'll see you later."

He gave me another swift kiss and was downstairs saying goodnight to Charlie before I even made it to my bedroom door.

As I stepped into my hot, soothing shower, I reflected on telling Charlie about me and Edward. It hadn't gone over as bad as I thought it would. Charlie had been rather pleasant and understanding. I turned my thoughts to what I was going to tell Renee. I contemplated different versions of how I thought our conversation might go. I decided not to think about it anymore until the morning. After all, I would have Edward to distract me tonight.

**Author's Note:** I will try to post the next part tomorrow!


	3. Bed Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight and its characters but I wish I did!

**Author's Note:** I hope you enojoy this next part!

I rapidly changed into the new pajamas Alice had gotten me. They were a smooth silky blue pair of long pants with a soft white tank top. I went and said goodnight to Charlie. Once back in my room, I climbed into bed and stared at my new ring. It was just so beautiful. Suddenly, I felt a warmth flow through me. I realized that I was actually semi-happy to be getting married. I lay there thinking some more while I waited for Charlie to fall asleep so Edward could come back.

A little while later, I heard the whoosh of my curtain. I looked up and sprang out of bed. I ran over to my fiancée, my love, threw my arms around him, and kissed him passionately. Edward was surprised for a moment, but kissed me back in earnest. All too soon, I ran out of breath and had to break away.

"Nice to see you too love." Edward said chuckling. "Is there any particular reason for that quite lovely greeting?"

"While you were gone, I did a lot of thinking. I realized that I am really glad we are getting married. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to be with you for forever and eternity." Then I frowned. "The only thing I am not looking forward to is Alice. She is going to drag me to a million stores and spend way too much money on me."

Edward's cooked grin spread over his face. "Well I'm glad you're glad. Don't worry you aren't going to regret anything." He paused thoughtfully. "I think its time to go to bed now. I heard Alice's thoughts while I was at the house. She has lots in store for you tomorrow, and don't forget we still have to tell Renee."

I groaned. "Oh boy. I can tell tomorrow is going to be a _fantastic_ day." I said sarcastically.

Edward began to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep in an instant against his cold, had chest.


	4. Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is the wonderful genius who created these characters, not me.

**Author's Note: **Edward is being Edward again.

I woke up the next morning to Edward watching me.

"Good morning love." he said grinning.

I rolled over so I was facing him. He leaned in to kiss me. All too soon I had to break away for air.

"I just thought I would at least make your day start out nice since you are going to have a _wonderful_ day today."

I groaned. "Alice plus shopping equals bad. And why did I agree to do this again?"

"Because you love me."

"Oh yah! That's right!" I stumbled out of bed and went downstairs to get my usual breakfast of pop tarts. I was surprised to see that Edward already had a nice breakfast made for me.  
"Awww thanks Edward." I exclaimed flinging myself at him.

"You're welcome love."

I sat down to eat, Edward watching me the entire time. It was really delicious.

"After you eat, we need to call Renee."

I dropped my fork in surprise and my mouth fell open. "But, but…" I stuttered. "I'm not ready! I don't know what to say! It thought we would call her tonight!"

"She really needs to know as soon as possible. It is such a short notice to begin with and she will have to get tickets as soon as possible. After all Bella, she is your mother, she has a right to know."

"I guess you're right -as always."

"And besides…" he added casually. "You are spending the night with _Alice _tonight. Charlie already said it was okay."

My eyes lit up in anticipation. "Okay. Fine. I'll call Renee as soon as I finish eating."

"I better make sure I eat extra slow." I muttered to myself, but I knew he would hear.

**Author's Note: **I promise that Renee comes in the next chapter. :) Please Review so I know if I am writing this to your likings! Thanks!


	5. Telling Renee

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer is the wonderful genius who created these characters, not me.

**Author's Note: **And finally, what you have all been waiting for… Telling Renee!

As soon as I finished my breakfast, Edward whisked the dishes away. He had washed and dried them before I had even stood up from my chair. I glared at him. He smiled in response. I tool a deep breath and walked over to the phone. Edward was right beside me as I dialed Renee's number. The phone began to ring. I prayed that nobody would pick up. Unfortunately, my prayers were not answered.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said.

"Hi mom! It's Bella."

"Hi honey! What's up?"

"Ummm…" I paused not knowing how to begin. "Well um you see mom uh last night Edward kinda proposed to me. And I um kinda said yes."

There was silence for a few minutes, then the explosion began, taking off like a wildfire. I held the phone out at arms length and I could still hear my mother clearly.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE PULLING THIS ONE! YOU ARE ONLY 18 YEARS OLD! YOU ARE NOT READY TO GET MARRIED. YOU ARE WAY TOO YOUNG! HOW DO YOU KNOW EDWARD IS THE RIGHT CHOICE FOR YOU? HE IS YOUR FIRST BOYFRIEND. THAT WAS THE MISTAKE I MADE! ISABELLA MARIE WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS BEFORE YOU GO MAKING ANYMORE DRASTIC LIFE DECISIONS!"

She paused to catch her breath. I shivered because she did not know how close those word were to what was going to take place after the wedding. Before she could start up again, I butted in.

"Mom! Don't worry. I know you may think this is a big mistake, but I promise you I know what I am doing. I have thought about this carefully, and I know Edward is the one. He loves me mom, he really does. And Charlie is fine with this now. We told him last night."

I heard silence on the other end.

"Mom?" I asked tentatively, hopping that their wouldn't be another explosion of Mount Saint Helens.

"Isabella, I am still not happy with you decision. If it was anybody else besides Edward, I would put a stop to this right now. However, I _have_ seen the way you two act around each other, and I can see you two do love each other. I guess I can't really do anything to stop you."

I wide grin spread over my face. "Oh thank you mom! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed jumping up and down happily like a little child on Christmas. Edward steadied me before I could hurt myself.

Renee and I then talked about various details about the wedding. She agrees that her and Phil would fly up a few days before the wedding, so she could help me get ready.

As soon as I hung up the phone, I turned to Edward and hugged him. "Thank you Edward for making me tell Renee now so I won't have to worry about is all day."

"You're welcome. Now we had better hurry over to my house before Alice goes crazy waiting for you. I had to restrain her from coming to drag you out before you talked to Renee."

I groaned as my thoughts drifted to what Alice would have in store for me today.

**Author's Note: **I hope I did this scene justice. Please review so I know if I am writing this to your liking! This might be the last part for awhile because I don't know when I am going to have time to write more (Stupid AP Homework)! I have writer's block right now.


	6. Anxious Alice

**Disclaimer:** I wish I had created these characters, but I didn't. Stephenie Meyer did.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long. I had a crazy weekend and lots of homework. This is the full part of chapter six. I only put up part of it ealier…

As soon as we arrived at the Cullens, Alice was outside to greet us. She had a grouchy look on her face.

"What took you guys so long? It feels like I have been waiting for years. Are you ready for a day full of shopping Bella? I thought we could take a drive over to Seattle. The have the best stores there!" Alice said all of this in a rush, meanwhile jumping up and down with excitement.

My response was to groan and throw my arms around Edward. I looked pleadingly up at him.

"Don't worry," he murmured. "I'll be right there with you the entire time."

Edward, Alice, and I then piled into Alice's yellow Porsche. Edward and I sat in the back while Alice drove. We made it to Seattle in a little less then an hour (Alice's car goes faster then Edward's.) Our first stop was a huge shopping mall, with hundreds of stores. I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I caught sight of it. I attempted to turn around and walk the other way, but two pairs of strong, cold arms stopped me.

"Oh no you don't Bella! We have a ton of shopping to do and you can't run away because its your wedding." Alice screeched smiling.

I sighed and gave up my futile attempt to escape as Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into the nearest store.

Finally, twelve hours and who knows how many thousands of dollars and complaints later, Alice was finished and content with her shopping extravaganza. We had gotten anything and everything a person could think of to get for a wedding -dresses, shoes, table settings, decorations, even centerpieces with Edward and Bella engraved on them. The only thing that stopped me from screaming out in protest was Edward. I knew all too well that he would enjoy having a nice wedding. He _did _deserve the best.

Again, it took us less then an hour to reach the Cullen Mansion. As soon as we got there, Edward scooped me up and smuggled me up to his room before Alice could protest. I giggled happily. I guess Edward had heard her thinking about a large quantity of things for the wedding she wanted to talk to me about.

Once in his room, he shut the door and threw me gently on his rather large bed. Then, before I could blink, I heard his rather playful growl, and he launched himself across the room at me. He landed softly on me, but hard enough to make me fall back onto the bed. I giggled again.

I felt his cool hands around my waist and his ice-cold lips on my neck. Eventually, his lips found their way onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as I could manage -I was already breathing hard. I knew it would be a matter of seconds before Edward broke away so he could protect my virtue -once again. However, I was mildly surprised when he didn't break away. He kept kissing me like the end of the world was coming. Finally, he broke away because I was breathing so hard.

While my breathing slowed, Edward chuckled and said, "I thought you deserved a treat after enduring the wrath of Alice all day."

I grinned at his serious face. "Thanks! I'll put up with Alice anytime if my reward is that."

"I heard that!" Alice shouted from downstairs.

At that, Edward and I laughed hysterically.

**Author's Note: **Please read and review!


End file.
